


Transposition

by JedWasHere



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Legends Meets Canon, Not Quite A Fixfic, Spoilers Probably Gonna Happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedWasHere/pseuds/JedWasHere
Summary: “Through the Force, things you will see, other places.”‘But then,’ Luke Skywalker thought, smiling bemusedly, ‘this is almost certainly a dream.’
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Prologue: Ahch-To Island

**Transposition**

**Prologue**

**Ahch To Island**

***

_Through the Force, things you will see, other places._

**Master Yoda.**

***

His eyes shot open, and he sat up, taking a deep breath. He was immediately aware that he was in the wrong place, but he felt no sense of danger.

… actually, he felt no sense of _anything_. He frowned, letting his eyes dart around as his mind focused inward, finding his connection to the Force. It was… atrophied, almost like a muscle not exercised in a long time. That didn’t make sense…

 _But then,_ Luke Skywalker thought, smiling bemusedly, _this is almost_ certainly _a dream._

Admittedly, it didn’t _feel_ like a dream - it was too real, too vivid. He ran his flesh hand along his face, noting absently that he appeared to have a beard. He glanced at his right hand, and was surprised to see exposed, almost rusted metal, instead of the synth-flesh he was used to. It squeaked almost imperceptibly as he moved it, but still seemed as responsive as ever… somehow. 

_What a mess,_ he thought bemusedly. 

He looked around, trying to get his bearings: he was in a hovel made of stone, with a few rough wooden shelves up around it. They held a few books, a few trinkets, but nothing he found immediately familiar. Absently, Luke walked over to the shelf, and picked up a small metallic compass that had a tinge of familiar energy.

 _Quite a strange dream, if it_ is _one,_ he thought.

He put the compass down, and took stock of himself. Apart from the unfamiliar (and quite messy, actually) beard and exposed hand, he also had longer hair, and glancing at it, he saw that it was more grey than he remembered his hair being. He was wearing a dirty under-tunic he didn’t recognise, messy and patched. He looked around the hovel, and found a few different garments lying on tables. The most obvious, and most familiar, was a set of white Jedi robes: they were long, reaching almost down to Luke’s ankles when he picked them up. 

He was reminded heavily of the flowing robes Obi-Wan Kenobi had worn when Luke had known him, albeit paler, less like the desert-sand yellow that Ben had worn. 

Slipping the attire on with a practiced ease (shirt in a cut that reminded him of his younger days, long cassock, two long tabards, white boots that reached his knees, a long brown glove that covered his squeaking hand, and finally the grey, battered cloak), Luke stood. 

He could feel his connection to the Force growing in strength once more - he let it in slowly, not wanting to overtax himself, but even as it grew, he felt the distant sensation of something calling to him.

 _Luke_ , it seemed to say. _Luke! Where are you?! Answer me!_

 _Patience,_ he thought, sending a calming sensation in the direction of the calling. _I am here. All is well._

There was a feeling of confusion, relief, everything at once tinged in the response he got from that call. 

Stepping out of the hut, he frowned at the door. It looked like it was made from parts of the s-foil of an X-Wing. Upon closer inspection, he realised that was because it _was_ part of the s-foil of an X-Wing. Specifically, _his_ X-Wing: he recognised some of the markings as his personal ship’s old markings.

 _What sort of strange dream_ is _this?_ he wondered, frowning. 

He looked around: there were several more huts just like the one he had woken up in scattered in a loose formation around what he could only assume was ‘his’. Around them, he could see several alien beings of a race he was not familiar with walking around. They wore robes that seemed to echo his own, but less obviously Jedi in origin or design. One or two waved at him, and he waved back, smiling bemusedly. 

“Master Skywalker!” one croaked, waddling up to him. It was speaking a strange dialect, but he knew enough of it to make it out. “It is good to see you up so early. Are you well this morning?”

Luke smiled and bowed, before replying in the same tongue as best he could. “I am very well. Thank you.”

The creature bowed deeply and waddled off, leaving Luke alone, his thoughts turning to what exactly was going on. _Was_ this a dream, or some sort of vision?

 _Jacen sent us messages about his experiences ‘flow-walking’,_ he thought vaguely, looking up at the blue-grey sky of this planet, wherever it was. _But even taking into account the limited ability of_ any _verbal description to capture his intent… this is_ nothing _like what he spoke of._

Resolving to figure out the meaning of this vision as best he could, he began walking, determined to explore this new place, whether it was a dream, a vision, or something else. 

***

This entire place, whatever it was, felt steeped in history, steeped in the Force. The stairs, the grass, the rocks… all of it. He walked up a series of stone steps, his boots treading softly on the grass. He smiled at the beauty of the greenery, and knelt down at several moments to observe the small animals that flew about and landed periodically. They yelled bemused squawks at him when he did so, and then flew off, and he smiled.

 _So much beauty here,_ he thought.

And yet, the more he walked, the more he felt that this was no mere vision, no mere _dream_. There was something else at play. Stretching out with his feelings, he felt for the presence of something that would explain it. 

_Luke! Where are you?! We_ need _you!_

That wasn’t just one voice. A half dozen were overlapping, one after the other. More, even. He was being called for, not only through the Force, but by others, their desperation echoing out. He was _needed_.

 _If this is a dream,_ Luke thought, frowning, _then it’s a dream with significance. But_ what _significance? What is it trying to tell me?_

The Force was returning to him, but still slowly. Ascending to the edge of a cliff, Luke stopped, before kneeling down, closing his eyes. If this was a dream of significance, the Force would reveal it to him. 

He recalled the words of Master Yoda, still full of so much joy and wisdom after all this time.

_“My ally in the Force, and a powerful ally it is. Life creates it, makes it grow.”_

And there _was_ life here. The flying creatures. The caretakers. The grass. There were fish in the sea, and creatures on the shorelines… it was alive here, so alive that Luke wondered how anyone could ever _lose_ the Force in this place.

 _Luminous,_ he thought, recalling Yoda again. _This place is luminous._

He felt the Force swirling around him. A constantly shifting, roiling mass, ever shifting, ever changing, and absolutely beautiful. But through the Force, he felt something… _wrong._ A presence, strange yet familiar, dark, and gnawing at the edges of his senses. 

And then, without warning, a presence snapped through his senses. His eyes snapped open even as the presence - the blue translucent figure of a man in brown and cream Jedi robes - spoke, his arms folded and an eyebrow quirked.

“Hello there,” the ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi said. “It’s been a long time, Luke.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I was racing to finish this prologue before the end of 2019, and I just about snuck in! 
> 
> This has been an idea floating about my head since just after Last Jedi hit, and now with Rise of Skywalker out, it’s time to start the work! I hope you enjoy this for what it is, though I’m afraid given the amount of research I have to do it’ll be slow going.


	2. One: Ossus

**Transposition**

**One**

**Ossus**

***

_Not the last of the old Jedi, Luke. The first of the new._

**Obi-Wan “Ben” Kenobi.**

***

His eyes shot open, and he sat up, taking a deep breath. He was immediately aware that he was in the wrong place, but he felt no sense of danger.

… he _felt_ no sense of danger. He could _feel_ things. The Force, long abandoned, was with him once again, pushing into his senses, flowing through his body, making dull senses sharp, making a world of greys into a kaleidoscope of colour, pushing at the edge of his senses until he could almost feel the stars themselves burning in the skies above him. It was intoxicating. It was terrifying.

 _But then,_ Luke Skywalker thought, frowning in bewilderment, _this is almost_ certainly _a dream._

That knowledge did not come with any comfort. In fact, it did rather the opposite. Was this a Force-vision? Some sort of long-awaited ghost intervention? As he stood, Luke scowled, looking around as though expecting the ghosts of his past to come running up to him. 

Looking around, he found himself in sparse quarters. A few trinkets - none familiar - were dotted about. There was a wardrobe in the corner of the room. Irritatingly, he could see his lightsaber ( _blasted thing_ ) sitting on a stand next to the bed he had apparently slept in. Next to the lightsaber was a holo: him, younger and clean shaven, dressed in yellow robes, alongside a woman with auburn hair and red robes. 

_Who is that?_ Luke thought, frowning at the image. _She’s… beautiful._

He shook his head, putting the picture out of his mind. It wasn’t real. It was all a dream, nothing more.

The rest of the room was relatively plain, and so Luke turned to himself. He stroked his face, and found his beard was gone, replaced by a tiny amount of stubble, a day’s growth at most. He glanced at the hand stroking, his eyes widening as he realised that his bare, skeletal prosthetic had been replaced by… 

_Synthflesh_ , he thought, touching the subtly-off material with wide eyes. It had been a _very_ long time since he had bothered with having synthflesh over his hand. 

There were so many things _wrong_ with how he looked. He was dressed in clean sleeping pyjamas, loose and thin. He was thinner, more lean and muscular than he had become in his time on Ahch To, and his hair was still mostly the dark blonde it had been when he faced Vader, not the darker shade it had been when he had taught Ben and the others…

_Don’t think about it._

Worst of all, the Force was everywhere, _oppressive_ , pushing at the edge of his senses like the crushing walls of the trash compactor.

 _I don’t want anything to do with this,_ he thought, though he did not transmit these thoughts into the Force around him. Instead, he took a moment, and tried to close himself off once more.

_Knock, knock._

Luke jumped, his thoughts interrupted. _Someone was here?_

Reluctantly, he reached out with the Force, his rusty technique clumsy and uneven. What he felt almost caused him to collapse, the shock rendering the muscles of his legs numb. 

There were _Jedi_ out there. Not one, not a dozen, but _hundreds_ , of different skill levels and strengths. One was knocking at his door, a Jedi who was at least a Master by the way he felt in the Force.

 _Knock, knock._ The door rapped slightly more insistently, and even with his dull senses, Luke could sense the concern of the man beyond the door.

“Master Skywalker?” a man’s voice said. “Are you alright? We sensed something.”

 _We._ Multiple Jedi. _Master Skywalker._

“One moment,” he managed to choke out. 

He turned, looking around to the nearby wardrobe. Walking over to it, he opened it in search of something more than pyjamas to wear. He moved almost on autopilot, selecting a tunic and leggings not unlike the white ones he had worn when training…

_Ben._

He shook his head. He would not think about it. The door tapped again.

“Master!” another voice, a woman’s, had joined the first. She felt light and radiant in the Force: another Master no doubt. “Are you alright?!” 

Now dressed, he moved to the door. Bracing himself, he pulled it open with ease.

At his door were stood two humans in Jedi robes. One was the man who had knocked - grey haired, thick-set in a muscular way, clad in robes that seemed almost identical to Ben Kenobi’s old attire, save for being slightly duller colours. Luke didn’t recognise him as any Jedi he had ever met. The other was a woman, white haired and probably about Luke’s age, maybe a little younger, with elaborate robes covered in beautiful designs that Luke recognised from his research into the Old Republic Jedi.

“I’m… fine,” he managed, trying not to let on that he was unfamiliar with either of them.

“We sensed a disturbance, Master,” the woman said quietly. 

_What would I normally say?_ “I had a bad dream, that’s all.”

The two Jedi looked at each other, clearly worried. 

“Master, we felt a wave of… distress,” the woman said after a moment. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Luke blinked. Carefully, he took a moment to raise both hands, smiling softly in the way he always used to at worried Apprentices, back before… 

_Don’t think about it,_ he scolded himself. 

“I’m going to spend the morning meditating,” he said, the words coming too easily. Had he ever really left this life behind? “I will see if I can discover the truth of this dream, see if it has any deeper meaning.”

The woman nodded, but the man frowned in slight consternation.

“Master Skywalker,” he said, “we were meant to be in Council session this morning.”

 _Council session? There’s a Jedi Council, now?_ Luke didn’t let the surprise reach his face, instead only smiling. 

“If you two sensed my distress,” he said, “then it was strong enough to warrant investigation. Please send my apologies to the Council.”

The man inclined his head. “As you say, Master.” He paused. “Should… should I inform Master Organa-Solo and your wife of your… incident?” 

_Organa-Solo?_ Luke blinked again. _Leia? A Jedi Master?_ This thought was overtaken quickly by the second thing he had said. _Wife…_

He thought of the picture of the beautiful woman, and something in his heart twinged painfully. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to school the distress, but he knew the other two Jedi had already sensed it.

“Master, we really should fetch someone,” the man said sternly. “This is clearly serious.”

“Master Hamner’s right,” the woman said. “Should I get Cilghal?” 

Luke forced the feelings down and away, opening his eyes and smiling. 

“No,” he said. “If it turns out to be more than a passing thing, that’s when we’ll involve others. Until then, it might be nothing. Just a twinge in the Force.” 

“With all due respect, Master Skywalker, you don’t look like it was just a ‘twinge’,” the other man - Hamner? - said, his expression betraying more concern than his tone.

Luke smirked. “When you’ve been through as much as I have, Master Hamner, your sleep tends to be disturbed enough anyway.” _That much, at least, is no lie._ “I said I’ll meditate on it, and I will.” _That, on the other hand…_ “Please trust me.” 

Hamner and the woman said nothing, simply

“As you say, Master,” Hamner said after a moment, inclining his head. “May the Force be with you.”

“And with you,” Luke replied, as the two Jedi walked off. _The Force_ is _with me. That’s the problem._

What _was_ all this? 

***

“I don’t like it, Kenth,” Tionne Solusar said quietly. “That feeling… it was no ‘bad dream’. Half the apprentices in the training court stopped in their tracks.” 

Kenth Hamner nodded. Stoic as he seemed on the outside, he felt waves and waves of doubt. Tionne was right, there had been far more to what they (and half the Jedi on Ossus) had felt than a simple ‘bad dream’ that Master Skywalker had accidentally transmitted. Not to mention that there had been something more to Master Skywaker’s manner itself; his reticence to tell his sister or Master Jade-Skywalker of what had happened… something about it all made Kenth’s skin crawl.

“We will convene the Council,” he said after a moment. “And we’ll discuss this. Properly.”

“Master Skywalker said that he’d investigate it,” Tionne pointed out.

“He did,” Kenth agreed, before giving a small smile. “But we’re Jedi Masters too, Master Solusar, and when faced with something this big, it’s not our place to simply let it slide. Especially when it concerns Master Skywalker.”

“You think it’s that serious?” Tionne asked, frowning.

“I hope it is _not_ ,” Kenth replied. “But _hoping_ something is so does not make it so. I would rather be certain.” 

Tionne nodded once, giving a small smile of her own, and Kenth relaxed fractionally.

 _We will discover the truth of this,_ he thought grimly.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief setup chapter: from here we’ll be hopping between the two Lukes more frequently. 
> 
> It was tricky getting Kenth Hamner and Tionne right, I have to admit. Much as I love the EU, there’s a lot of stuff I’ve yet to read up on. I did my research as best I could, but I suspect there’s a lot of stuff that needs researching as I go.


	3. Interrogation

**Transposition**

**Two**

**Interrogation**

***

_ The truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view. _

**Obi-Wan “Ben” Kenobi.**

***

**Ahch To Island, 34 years After the Battle of Yavin.**

“Obi-Wan…” Luke breathed, taking in the sight of the translucent figure before him. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared much as Luke remembered: tall, grey haired, clad in long, flowing robes (not unlike the ones Luke had discovered in his hovel, but far less ornate, though they were less patchy than Luke remembered). He was stroking his beard thoughtfully, frowning at Luke as though he was surprised to see him.

_ Makes two of us,  _ Luke thought. He felt the need to smile, though: regardless of the strangeness of the circumstances, it was  _ very  _ good to see Ben again.

“Luke,” Kenobi’s ghost finally said, speaking slowly. “I must admit, I didn’t expect to see you again.”

Luke felt his eyes widen almost involuntarily, before letting out a soft laugh. “I’m as surprised to see you. I thought you had mostly moved on from this plane. We haven’t properly  _ spoken _ in decades.”

“Is that so?” Obi-Wan said, quirking an eyebrow upwards. “Strange. I seem to recall we have spoken quite frequently over the years.” His eyebrows furrowed slightly. “Well, until relatively  _ recently _ , of course.”

Luke blinked in confusion. What was Ben talking about?

“You… it was only a few years after the destruction of the second Death Star,” he said slowly. “You said you had to move on. Right before I fought C'baoth -”

“C'baoth?” Obi-Wan repeated, frowning at him. “I’m afraid I’m not familiar with that name.” 

Luke blinked, his eyes widening in shock. “You don’t… I…”

There was something wrong about all of this.  _ All _ of it. How could Obi-Wan not  _ know… _ ?

“Luke,” Obi-Wan continued, folding his arms with an expression of… worry? “I must know… why did you cut yourself off from us?” 

There was concern in that voice, worry that set Luke’s teeth on edge, only heightened by the words he had spoken.  _ Cut myself off…? _

“Right when you needed our help,” Obi-Wan continued. “Right when you most needed guidance, you -”

“Cut myself  _ off _ ?” Luke repeated, ironically cutting Obi-Wan off instead. “I didn’t cut myself off from anything.”

“All evidence to the contrary,” Obi-Wan said, spreading his arms wide.

“Ben, I…” Luke paused, closing his eyes and finding his calm. He paused, looking around at the island. “Although… I don’t know how I got here. Wherever  _ here _ is.”

“Ahch To,” Obi-Wan said at once. “This planet is called Ahch To. One of the founding planets of the Jedi philosophy, and a home to one of the first of the Jedi Temples, along with planets like Tython.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard of it,” Luke said. He looked around again, taking in the blue sky. “But it’s beautiful. Strong with the Living Force. I can understand why the Jedi would come here.”

“Indeed,” Obi-Wan said evenly. He looked around too, and Luke was gratified to see a small smile on his old mentor’s face. “I sometimes wonder, had things turned out differently, whether this would have been a pleasant retirement spot.”

“Yes, well,” Luke said with a rueful chuckle, “if the past few decades had taught me anything, it's that retiring was  _ never _ part of a Jedi’s lifestyle.”

“I don’t know,” Obi-Wan said, looking back at him with an unmistakable arched eyebrow. “ _ You _ seem to have decided to retire here with some semblance of finality. Before today, I wouldn't have had any hope of reaching you again.”

Luke’s smile faded, Obi-Wan’s words bringing his attention back to their unusual predicament. He blinked again, and - suddenly realising he was still kneeling - stood to his feet. He wasn’t quite as tall as Obi-Wan, but clad in the similar robes he found himself feeling every bit the Jedi Master he had grown to become.

“I still don’t understand,” he said slowly, dusting off his knees. “How I could… I…” For the first time in years, Luke couldn’t truly articulate what he was trying to say. “I don’t  _ remember _ coming here. I was convinced this was a dream until…”

“Until what?” Obi-Wan’s expression was one of interest, his arms folded into his robes once more.

“Until what you said about me cutting myself off,” Luke said. He shook his head. “If this is a premonition… no. It doesn’t feel like that either.”

“It is no premonition,” Obi-Wan said quietly, shaking his head. He looked up, his eyes full of something Luke didn’t recognise for a long moment, until he realised it was a kind of deep, infinite sadness. “You cut yourself off from the Force and came here.”

Luke swallowed. Hearing it again didn’t make it any better.

“I wouldn’t,” he said after a moment.

“All evidence to the contrary,” Obi-Wan said again, once more motioning around him.

Luke felt a wave of something… anger? It felt like it, and despite knowing better, he didn’t push it aside. Instead, he closed his eyes, reaching out and trying to divine any sense of treachery, or trickery, or  _ anything _ that might explain this madness. 

But there was nothing. Only the sense of Ben Kenobi as he’d known him, serene and beatific in the Force, and the feeling of the island around him. There were patches… echoes of darkness that were somewhere on this island, emptily reaching out to him in a vain effort to tempt. He ignored them, instead opening his eyes.

“Convinced?” Obi-Wan asked, smiling sadly. “This is no illusion, Luke.”

“Then what?” Luke asked, scowling. “I would never do what you’re saying I’ve done. I wouldn’t abandon my friends, Leia, the  _ Order… _ ”

“The  _ Order _ ?” Obi-Wan repeated, cutting him off with a sudden frown. “There  _ is _ no Order, Luke. They’re gone.”

Luke felt his blood suddenly run cold at Obi-Wan’s words, spoken so coldly and with such finality that he felt his jaw clamp shut with a clack. 

_ No Order? But… that’s impossible. _

He didn’t say it, but Obi-Wan’s expression showed that the ghost had picked up on his surprise.

“Luke,” he said slowly, gently. “Could you  _ tell _ me about your Order?”

“I…” Luke swallowed. “You should know, shouldn’t you?”

“Even so, tell me,” Obi-Wan asked, his voice gentler still.

“We’re…” Luke closed his eyes, suddenly feeling the urge to grope about in the Force, feeling a wave of panic overtaking him. “We’re hundreds strong, even after the Vong War. We’ve restored so much of what was lost. There are children, teenagers… knights…  _ Masters… _ ”

“Could you name some of your apprentices?” Obi-Wan asked, still frowning thoughtfully. One hand was stroking his beard in a gesture Luke recognised from years ago.

“I…” Luke blinked, before frowning back at Obi-Wan in turn. “Why?”

Obi-Wan smiled softly. “I have something that may be turning into a theory. I would like you to confirm it for me.” 

Luke took a deep, calming breath.

“Corran Horn,” he said. “Kam Solusar. Kirana Ti, Kyp Durron. Cilghal. Streen.” He took a deep breath. “Jacen. Jaina.  _ Mara _ …”

He closed his eyes. Mara’s absence, once merely accepted as a facet of the strange dream he was having, now weighed on him. Where  _ were _ they all? What was  _ happening  _ here? 

“Interesting,” Obi-Wan said after a moment. “I don’t recognise a single name that you’ve spoken.” He stroked his beard thoughtfully. “Tell me - do you know the names Lor San Tekka or Del Meeko?” When Luke shook his head, Obi-Wan nodded. “Hennix? Voe? Tai?”

Luke shook his head again. “I don’t wish to claim without checking that I’ve never heard them - I normally know the names of the apprentices, but -”

“No, it’s alright,” Obi-Wan said. “Del Meeko and Lor San Tekka were not apprentices. They were your  _ friends _ . Members of the Church of the Force.”

Luke was starting to feel as though his brow would settle into a permanent frown at this point. “I’m -”

“Not familiar with them,” Obi-Wan cut him off, nodding thoughtfully. “No, I am beginning to see the picture, Luke. And it is not a pleasant one.”

“That much seems obvious, Ben,” Luke muttered, to his surprise, he registered a hint of alarm from Obi-Wan at that form of address.

“There’s a name I did not think you would use for me again,” he muttered.

Luke blinked. “It’s the name I’ve always known you by. I… what’s  _ happened _ here?”

Obi-Wan met his gaze evenly. “You believe something happened here?”

Luke resisted the urge to scowl at Obi-Wan’s deliberately enigmatic tone. He took a deep, calming breath.

_ It is with the Force,  _ he thought.  _ And so am I. _

“I woke up unable to feel the Force,” he replied, “and I don’t recognise this place. Or this beard,” he added, stroking the beard thoughtfully. “Like I said. I assumed this was a dream, or a premonition.”

“And now?” Obi-Wan asked.

Luke laughed, though it sounded empty and hollow even to his own ears. “Now I’m convinced I’ve gone mad.” 

He chuckled again, before letting out a sigh.

“Ben,” he said softly, and this time Kenobi did not react so vehemently to the name. “What happened? What  _ is  _ happening?”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath - for emphasis, possibly, though Luke wasn’t about to question him on it. 

“It would seem you and I have radically different recollections of our shared history,” he said, stroking his beard thoughtfully. 

“But… how can that be?” Luke asked, frowning. “History is  _ history _ , Ben. It doesn’t change.” 

“From one point of view,” Obi-Wan replied, giving one of those enigmatic smiles Luke had come to miss over the years. “But from another, history  _ can  _ change. Time is not as immutable as you think it is, Luke. Nor is it as singular.” He smiled. “A very old friend of mine learned that to her great advantage.”

Luke crossed his arms. “What friend might that be?”

“Tell me,” the old Force spirit said. “What do you know of Ahsoka Tano?”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this took forever to find time/inspiration to do. Sorry :(


End file.
